¡No lo vi!
by Dark-KannaI
Summary: Cuando leí un titulo que decía "no lo elegí" y yo leí "no lo vi" XD se me ocurrió... Es cortito, no me vayan a matar! D: Y espero que comenten... :D


**Es un one-shot... sasuhina XD chiquito, espero les agrade. ^^ Cuidense**

* * *

Si te detienes a ver y prestar atención de los que te rodean, te darás cuenta que conoces a muchas personas cada día... y puede que una de ellas te recuerde a ti

-¡No puede ser! ¡Llegaré tarde otra vez!-dijo una joven de ojos perlados tirando el despertador y enredándose con las sábanas, cosa que hizo que se cayera revolviendo aun mas el desorden que tenia en la habitación.

Se duchó rápidamente, vistiéndose con su uniforme como lo dejó el día anterior y salió sin desayunar de su apartamento. Se despidió del perro del portero, corrió hacia el autobús, pero este le gano y se fue sin ella y ya que no quedaba mucho tiempo se fue corriendo hacia su trabajo.

-¡Ya llegué!-anuncio la muchacha exhausta, llegando a una pequeña oficina donde trabajaba.

-¿De nuevo te dejo el autobús Hinata?-dijo un rubio con sorna

-Si-admitió ella mientras se acomodaba la falda- además que me caí en una zanja y un muchacho me tuvo que ayudar a salir de ahí

-Solo a ti te pasan esas cosa Hinata...

-¿Y de que me perdí?-dijo mientras tomaba unas cuentas y se disponía a clasificarlas

-No de mucho...-dijo mientras la veía con atención

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo al ver que no le quitaba la mirada

-¿No que odias el gel Hinata?-le dijo con extrañeza

-Si, y la razón es porque mira como te dejó el cabello Naruto-dijo mientras le revolvía los cabellos a su amigo

-Pues entonces ¿Por qué lo tienes tieso?-dijo mientras le tocaba el cabello

Hinata por inercia llevó su mano a su cabello y se dio cuenta que el rubio tenia razón

-¡No me quite el shampoo del cabello!-dijo ella alarmada

Así pasó el transcurso del día y la pobre Hinata, pasó el día entero con el shampoo y de vez en cuando Naruto le hacia bromas al respecto

-¿Ya te vas Naruto?-preguntó

-Si Hinata, le dije a Sakura que la invitaría a cenar-dijo el rubio (Hen: ¬¬ ¿Cómo te atreviste a hacer eso?)- Y ya sabes como se pondrá si no llego a tiempo...

-¡Apresúrate Naruto, que no quiero que Sakura me deje sin amigo!-dijo alarmada tratando de no reírse

-No te burles Hinata... ya te quiero ver con tu novio, para hacerte lo mismo-dijo mientras tomaba su saco

-Cuídate Naruto- dijo Hinata

-Adiós- dijo mientras salía

Ya cuando terminó lo que le faltaba, salió de la oficina y se disponía a ir hacia su casa, cuando un niño le arrebató la cartera y salió corriendo, y ella detrás de él

-¡Oye espera que es mi bolsa!-fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir mientras intentaba alcanzarlo

El niño siguió corriendo y lo perdió de vista...

-No puede ser...-dijo deteniéndose- ¿Ahora como entraré a mi casa?

Hinata llegó al edificio donde vivía y tuvo que forzar su cerradura, cuando entró a su apartamento se dio cuenta del desastre que había dejado en la mañana, así que decidió arreglarlo ya que mañana no iría a trabajar y de paso se quito el shampoo del cabello.

Al día siguiente...

-Tengo que ir por una cerradura nueva...-decía apuntando en una libretita-comprar un bote de basura mas grande...-ya que el pequeño bote que tenia estaba repleto de papeles- la comida... y tirar la basura-finalizó

Iba distraída por el mercado que no se dio cuenta que topo con alguien y calló sentada

-(Naruto tiene razón... solo a mi me pasan estas cosas...)-pensaba Hinata mientras trataba que el dolor desapareciera

-¿Hyuga Hinata?-pregunto el tipo con quien se topo

Hinata levanto la vista y se encontró con un joven de cabello y ojos negros-¡Usted es el que me ayudo a salir de la zanja!-dijo reconociéndolo

Este la ayudó a levantarse y a recoger lo que se le había caído-Gracias por ayudarme... y aquella vez también-dijo sonrojada

-Siempre esta corriendo...-dijo de repente- Pero usted si es Hinata ¿verdad?-dijo volviendo a su pregunta

-Si, así es... –dijo- ¿Y usted es...?

-Uchiha Sasuke-dijo- anoche encontré un bolso y tenía su identificación

-¡Muchas gracias! ¿Pero donde esta?-dijo viendo que no tenía nada en las manos

-Lo tengo en mi auto, ¿me acompaña a traerlo?-dijo

-Claro-respondió

-Y de paso... ¿Quiere un helado?


End file.
